The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Tests are conventionally performed on code for validating the code, including, for example, validating functionality of the code. Unfortunately, tests are oftentimes performed manually, particularly where the code to be tested is complex such that an automated test is difficult, time consuming, labor intensive, etc. to create, For example, where the test is utilized for validating code have portions each drafted by various different developers, generating the test typically requires input from each of the developers. Specifically, each of the developers may write the code for testing the portion of the code with which they are associated. Furthermore, a change in one section of the test made by one of the developers may affect another section of a test written by another one of the developers.
As another example, automated tests written by a developer may be run by that developer, such that the test may be written in a coding language, or may otherwise utilize data, specific to the developer. However, these tests may also be desired to be run by another entity for validating the code, where such other entity does not necessarily support the coding language or. have access to the data specific to the developer. Thus, the other entity is oftentimes limited to manually testing the code based on test cases indicated by the developer.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques enabling the automation of tests in situations where the tests are typically performed manually, to improve efficiency of the testing.